Just the Way I Work
by Allie101
Summary: Friends betray each other left and right but no friendship can outstand the Clique. Or can this special friendship stay strong? Never underestimate Miley Drewser.
1. Chapter 1

Miley Drewser: Smart and funny she has lots of friends but she has been a little too caught up with being popular

Miley Drewser: Smart and funny she has lots of friends but she has been a little too caught up with being popular. She has a crush on Sam but is annoyed at how he doesn't pay attention to her. She loves to dance but is keeping it a secret, scared that people will think she is bad. She also enjoys singing for fun but never really has gotten to serious about it.

Drew Sunnhier: She is one of Miley's BFFL's but is getting sick of Miley's "need to be popular" act. She loves acting with all her heart and had stared in almost all of the school plays. Drew's acting talents get on "certain people's" nerves who wish they were as good as her. Drew hates people who dumb themselves down to be cool.

Jackie Kyle: This girl will never let a friend down. Her biggest secret is still undiscovered. She never talks about people or is mean to them but nobodies perfect! She is getting fed up with the Hotties. Will she keep to herself or will she get even??

Leslie Gyes: Nobody can be more confused then her. She thinks that Penny has been talking about her but isn't sure. She doesn't know who to hang out with. She always has hilarious times with Miley but really likes the boy who is always with Penny. Will she chose friends or love??

Emily Nowe: She is twins with Emma. She is very smart and always has her nails painted a different color. Usually pink. She has her moments when she just goes crazy but other times she is quiet. Being short always helps her get on top and in front which is a good thing for someone who wants to be the shortest model in the world.

Emma Nowe: She is twins with Emily. She is into sports and is captain for all of them. She likes basketball the best. Her dream is to become the first women to play in the NBA. But don't doubt her, she is a VERY, VERY determined person

Katy Pickery: She loves hip-hop dancing with all her heart….. too bad she stinks at it!! She has a twin brother Sam that is popular. Katy doesn't have a lot of friends because of her "annoying" personality and wild clothes. Lots of people feel bad for her but others just make fun.

Izzy and Bella: Both are fashion obsessed divas who wear heels everyday. They both also have rich daddies that give them anything. They love the Hotties style so they are obsessed with them and will do anything for them.

THE HOTTIES

Penny Hivers: Thinks she is all that and was the first girl in The Hotties. All the boys love her for some secret reason that makes no sense. Everyone thinks she is the best dancer but little does she know that she has some competition. She hates Miley so much but can't be mean because she is a big threat with her looks, body, clothes and personality. She is also scared that Miley knows her BIG secret. Penny needs to find some way to get rid of Miley for good. Will it work??

Lynda Bobs: She is getting sick of people making fun of her last name. She knows she is hotter then most girls but forgot about the fact she is a back-stabbing stupid witch who pretends to be nice all the time.

Sarah Chure: In her younger year she was best friends with Miley but as they grew older they grew apart, mainly because Miley just needed to be popular. Now Sarah knows that Miley has grown up but they both have new friends now. The worst part is that Sarah doesn't even know why she is friends with the Hotties since they are mean to everyone and she doesn't believe in that. Will Sarah regain her friendship or stay with the Hotties?

Caitlin Guir: Since she is Italian, she thinks she is better then everyone. She is a perfect addition to the Hotties since she thinks so highly of herself. In 3rd grade, she and Rhonda were best friends. But when Rhonda started spreading fake rumors, Caitlin got so fed up she exploded by telling Rhonda all the things she really thought of her. From that day on, everyone thought that Caitlin was the mean one and Rhonda was the nice one. Now that she is part of the Hotties, Caitlin plans so trying to kick out Rhonda. Will it work or will Rhonda win?

Rhonda Rivera: This girl has two huge secrets that she can't tell. If she did her whole family would hate her and her cousin, Alicia, who scares her to death will too. So what will happen when Alicia comes to town? Will Rhonda finally stand up for herself? Or will she be pushed down again?


	2. Chapter 2

C

C. D. I. Middle School

8:15

The whole car ride to school, Miley had been thinking about the Sixth Grade Farewell. She was beyond excited, words couldn't even explain it!! The Sixth Grade Farewell is an event they have every year for the sixth graders that are moving on to the Middle School. There were games and ice cream and boys. That's enough to make any girl crazy.

The only thing Miley was worried about was the Hotties, the most popular group in school. All the boys loved them and most girls wanted to be them. Quickly Miley shook off the offending thoughts, wanting her day to be the best ever.

As she walked into the school Miley was afraid of what people might say about her outfit. The truth was it was total high fashion but people these days acted like they don't know what fashion is at all. She looked around for a familiar face and found that in her best friend Drew. Drew walked quickly past the Hotties ( btw way this doesn't mean they were hot, they just thought they were) gave them a quick eye-roll but then composed herself by regaining her usual smile. She waved when she saw Miley and ran over. "OMG, Miles I need your help! My mom made me wear this hideous cover-up because she said that I was showing too much!" Drew exclaimed, while indicating to the light blue flexible jean jacket she was wearing over the new Armani Exchange tank top Miley had got her for her birthday. The not-yet- released creamy white tank top with dark brown stripes did not go with the blue jean jacket Drew's mom had forced upon her. "Well what do you want me to do about it? Just kidding. You want me to fix it right?" Miley joked. Drew nodded her head so fast it looked like she had a twitch.

Understanding exactly what Drew meant, Miley pulled her quickly to the bathroom, where they could talk and design in peace. The problem was easy to spot so Miley got right to work. Tapping her chin she remembered the awesome dark brown medium sleeve cowboy style jacket she had gotten last time she went shopping. It would go perfectly with the outfit that Drew had going. Taking the jacket out of her bag, Miley forced it on Drew, ignoring her complaints about being way to hot. The problem was that it just didn't look right. Maybe it was the tank top?? No. Maybe it was the Plenty by Tracy Reese dark brown shorts?? No. Was it the jacket and the shorts together?? Yes. Since they were almost the same fabric, they matched a little bit too well. Drew was checking herself out in the mirror with her face scrunched up when Miley made her way over. "Don't say anything yet," She said right as Drew opened her mouth, "I am not done yet." Miley rolled up the sleeves of the jacket so they reached Drew's elbows, then she pulled the bottom of the shirt up to mid-stomach and tied it in a knot. "This way everyone can see the lovely new tank top and by the way I seriously heart your shorts!" "Thanks and I love the outfit. Now I am not afraid of anyone!" Drew said as she struck a Superman pose. For the first time that day, Miley forgot all her worries and was having fun. She laughed longer and louder then she needed to and soon so was Drew.

The sad end to their funny experience was a girl that goes by the name Penny. She was the head of the Hotties and the one everyone wanted to be. "Hey Miley and um Miley's friend. Long time no see. Are you excited for the Farewell today?" "Ya! Totally! I mean I can't believe it is finally here! "Miley responded, jumping up and down with excitement. "Um yeah, so nice yellow belt. I mean can you say tacky?" Both Suzy and Lynda started laughing. Drew, in the background realized they had just insulted Miley. Quickly she stood up for her friend. "Well, honey, you shouldn't be insulting anyone's outfit because you are the one wearing the same Billabong shirt that Miley wore last month but in a different color." Miley, who was confused at what was even happening, just stood there and watched Drew slowly tear down Penny's ego. " For your information, this is a dress and I had no clue that Miley even had Billabong clothes. And if she does she probably bought them after me." Penny replied, with a smirk on her face, thinking she had won. "Yeah, you wish! And the legwarmers and heels trend went out last year! Nobody wears them anymore! Like you, thank God they are out of style." Drew finished, saying the last sentence right in Penny's face. Penny was so surprised at Drew's sudden confidence that she was to stunned to even respond. Drew and Miley walked out of the bathroom, heads high, walking runway style as their San Diego Hat Company Totes hung over their shoulders almost looking as good as their owners.

Miss. Lang's Classroom

8:30 am

Miley and Drew had to separate when they got to their classroom areas. The only girl that Miley knew in her class was Jackie Kyle, a sporty but pretty girl who was nice to everyone but the Hotties. She agreed with Miley and Drew, knowing they were mean on the inside and out. The all really wanted everyone else to see that but they were almost blind to their flaws.

While Miley was putting away her books, a thought struck her. Why did she used to always try to hang with the Hotties so she could be considered cool? It was sort of pathetic. From now on, I don't care what others think of me. It is what I think of myself that really matters. Today, she thought, I am going to be myself and no one else.

She looked out of the coatroom to see if Jackie was there yet, hoping to make another friend. She had just walked in the door with her head bouncing to some anonymous beat that was coming out of her ipod. Miley ushered for Jackie to make her way over to her and she did, trying to look innocent which instantly put a smile on Miley's face. When she got there, Miley said," No way girl! Was that shirt in the People Magazine?" Jackie quickly looked down at her shirt as if she had forgotten what she was wearing. "Omg yes!! Don't you just love it?" By Jackie's face you could tell she was kidding. " Yes I do and I bought the flip-flops that matched it! And they are right here!" Miley almost screamed as she took them out of her bag. Thanking God she had even brought them today.

"Ladies take your seats!" Miss. Lang, our teacher, said. Slowly we walked to our seats but not before Jackie gave her a thumbs up sign and mouthed 'thank you'. The rest of the morning was a blur. All Miley could think about was if people would make fun of her outfit. Today she was in a daring mood so she had decided to dress daring too. Her bright pink Rayon tank top and wide yellow belt would defiantly draw attention to herself. The white shorts gave it a summer look and her J Vincent Tycoon leather and linen sandals completed the look. It was bright and daring and really explained who Miley really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunchroom

Lunchroom

12:00

When it was time for the Sixth Grade Farewell, Miley was beyond excited. Lunch was first. Miley and Jackie sat with Drew, Leslie, Emily and Emma. The Hotties sat in the back of the food court, whispering about who knows what.

Miley tried to catch Drew's eye but she was talking to Leslie. Sighing in annoyance, she pulled out her phone and started a chat room with everyone at the table.

MileySmiley: hey ladies!

MileySmiley: Drew, haha nice job today vs the Hotties. YOU took them down

Drew33u: haha thanks yea I must admit I outdid myself. They better be careful or I will use my superman moves on them!

MileySmiley: hehe

LaLaLeslie: hehe drew u crack me up

Em+EmM&M: same here but guys y r we in a chat room if we r the same table?

Bball4life: omg emily stop it! They can do wateves they want

MileySmiley: Girlies stop the fighting!! Jackie where r u? if u don't respond I am taking my shoes back!!

SpazzzME: NOOOO! Jkjk sry I was just thinking

LaLaLeslie: about what??

Em+EmM&M: SECRETS SECRETS R NO FUN

Bball4life: SECRETS SECRETS HURT SOMEONE

MileySmiley: hehe guys let her finish

Drew33u: I am growing a beard here!! Jkjk just talk

SpazzzME: ok ok calm down! I was thinking that we should all get together tonite maybe for a SLEEEPOVER!!

Drew33u: I AM IN!! but ova whos house??

MileySmiley: hold on. DramaQueen101 just asked to join the chat room. Should I say yes??

LaLaLeslie: sure wateves idc

Em+EmM&M: same here…. I like meeting new people

DRAMAQUEEN101 HAS ENTERED THIS CHAT ROOM

MileySmiley: HELLO??

Drew33u: Anybody home?? Knock knock

DramaQueen101: hello this is Katy

Bball4life: o hey

SpazzzME: o yes Katy should have guessed….

DramaQueen101: wateves so um I was wondering if u guys wanted to sleepover tonite

SpazzzME: sure that will be fun!! Thnx so much for inviting us

Drew33u: same here I can never turn down a sleepover!!

Em+EmM&M: I am in

Bball4life: I am in

sryLaLaLeslie: I would love to but I cant. Going away for a day

MileySmiley: I can go thx for inviting us

A tap on the shoulder interrupted their conversation. Miley turned around to see the teacher on lunch duty tapping her foot and her arms crossed. They all quickly ran outside before she could say anything. When they were outside, they all cracked up laughing.

"Um I um need to go get popcorn. I will see you later." Leslie said with a nervous look on her face. Everyone watched her walk in the complete opposite direction of the popcorn, confused at what she is hiding from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside at Sixth Grade Farewell

Outside at Sixth Grade Farewell

12:15

Leslie's POV

Oh I hope they aren't mad!! Leslie thought, now to get down to business. Speed-walking to the edge of the playground, Leslie took out her Envy, signed on AIM and started a chat room that could change her life.

Near the Dunk Tank

12:15

Hotties POV

"OMG! Why were like Miley and all of her friends laughing so hard? Nothing is ever that funny!!" Penny exclaimed, mad that they had a inside joke she couldn't understand. "Whateves. They are so annoying!" Rhonda said as she chewed down two hot dogs. "Ya I know. When are we gonna get rid of them?" Lynda agreed while putting on even more make-up.

With an evil smile on her face, Penny described the plan. It was fool proof except for the price they had to pay: Leslie.

Near the DJ's Booth

12:30

"What should we do first?" Jackie asked the group. "Let's do the whipped cream eating contest!!" Emma said already making her way over. "Ew, no way!!" Emily said walking to other way to the DJ booth. Everyone followed Emily, wanting to request a song.

At the front of the huge group at the DJ's table were the Hotties. They were arguing with the DJ on whether or not Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani was naughty or not. As usual they won. Together they made their way to the dance floor with little concern that everyone was staring at them as if they were crazy. While they were busy shaking their hips and booty's to the music, Emily waited for her turn to request a song.

When her time came, she thought a little bit, and then made up her mind. She told the DJ and then pushed her way through the crowd. Before she could meet up with Miley, Drew and Jackie, she was stopped by Lynda. They talked for a minute and then continued their own ways.

By the time Emily reached Miley, Drew and Jackie they had each finished an ice cream sundae. "Sorry about that. For some reason Lynda stopped me and asked me if I knew where Leslie was and I said I haven't seen her. Then she muttered something about Penny needing her and walked away." She explained. "Suspicious." Jackie agreed while stroking her chin. They all cracked up. "Ok seriously, where is she?" Miley said, holding her stomach from laughing too much. "I don't know. Let's go text her. She always had her phone." Emily said. While they were walking to the side of the playground (so they wouldn't get caught for using their phones), Emma ran up to them waving a ticket." I won the whipped-cream eating contest!!" She yelled loudly, causing everyone to look at them. "Great we are so proud but we have a problem. We can't find Leslie." Emily explained.

"Hey," someone said. Everyone turned around. Standing in front of them was Katy. "Did you guys do something to Leslie because she is sitting by herself on the other side of the playground." Katy asked. "Of course not!!" Miley exclaimed, looking horrified even at the thought. "Well then go talk to her because I don't want anyone in a bad mood tonight." Katy said before walking away. "Wait, Leslie isn't even coming tonight." Emma pointed out. "Whateves guys we still need to talk to her!!" Emily said. They all made their way in the opposite direction but were stopped by Izzy and Bella who for some reason would not let them take even one step in Leslie's direction.

In the bushes

12:45

Leslie had waited and waited for them to sign on but no. She was about to give up when her phone vibrated to tell her someone else had signed on. She quickly looked at the name, uttered a quiet yes and then started a conversation.

LaLaLeslie: Hey wat took u so long? I was waiting 4ever!!

Hottiex1: OMG! Get over it! We r the most popular ppl in skool. we r very busy.

LaLaLeslie: o sry

Hottiex1: k wateves. Suzy and Lynda r here too

LaLaLeslie: k cool so wat do I have to do to b in the Hotties

Hottiex1: first u hav to b hot

Hottiex1: jk jk u have to complete three tasks PERFECTLY

LaLaLeslie: k I agree I will do anything

Hottiex1: First, you have to pour water or lemonade over Miley's head

Your reward will be to be able to come to the sleepover tonite.

LaLaLeslie: WHYYYY

Hottiex1: do or die

LaLaLeslie: um idk I guess

Hottiex1: 5…4…3…2..

LaLaLeslie: FINE I WILL DO IT

Hottiex1: that is what I thought

LaLaLeslie: Wait am I just supposed to go up to her and pour it on her?

Hottiex1: NO. when we give the signal u will pour the water

LaLaLeslie: wat is the signal

Hottiex1: Lynda will pants someone near the DJ booth

HOTTIEX1 HAS SIGNED OFF

Leslie was disgusted at how their minds worked, but amazed at how much control they had over her. Leslie could see her and them walking down the hall together. Everyone would be envy-staring, wishing they could be her.

She quickly snapped out of her fantasy and made her way back into the crowd, looking for the lemonade and water coolers. Finding them right next to the DJ booth, she grabbed a water and looked around for Miley. As usual she found her with Jackie, Drew, Emily and Emma. The unusual part was that she was also with Izzy and Bella. Confused, Leslie walked over to her annoyed group of "friends". "Hey guys!" Leslie said. Right as the words came out of her mouth, Izzy and Bells scampered away like little puppies. "OMG! Leslie where were you?? We couldn't find you!" Miley yelled pulling her into a hug. That one hug, full of love, worries, friendship and loltaly was the only thing that could and did change her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

1:00

The funniest part of the whole thing was that the Hotties still thought the plan was a go. So when Lynda panted someone and it turned out to be Penny, the only thing heard was laughing and cameras clicking and flashing. Penny was to busy trying to pull her pants up to even acknowledge the fact that no water had been spilled. She quickly ran away from the cameras, pulling Sarah, Rhonda and Caitlin with her while screaming at Lynda that she was kicked out of the Hotties. Not that Lynda cared much! She was to busy posing for the camera to even give a care.

The rest of the Farewell was extremely fun since the boys were finally free because the Hotties had gone home saying they were sick. Everyone had a good time even Lynda. After more than 20 people congratulated her, she met Katy and they looked like they were going to be really good friends.

One of the bad things was that Katy cancelled the sleepover with Miley and friends so she could have it with Lynda. The girls were trying to figure out what to do when someone sent Jackie a text message. It said Meet me at the mall 7:00 tonight. No one knew the number that sent it or why.

They called Lynda and Katy over to see if they knew the number. "Yes of course I know that number. It is Penny's number." Lynda explained. "But I already have Penny's number." Jackie argued. "Oh she gives random numbers out to people she thinks aren't worthy of having her real number. I know. Beyond smart, right?" Miley opened her mouth to say something but Emily covered her mouth, Emma grabbed one arm and Leslie the other. "Thanks so much for the info!! We have to go bye!!" Jackie explained before taking off after the others.

They all walked to the other end of the playground, where Leslie had been earlier. Only when they got there did the finally let go of Miley. "What the heck guys? I was just going to say that smart isn't even in Penny's vocabulary." They all sighed. "Miley! That would have started a fight and everything!" Emma pointed out. "So?" Miley asked. "Ugh! Whatever! Guys so what are we going to do about that text Penny sent Jackie?" Emily asked. "Let's go I wanna see what she thinks she is gonna do to us." Drew said.

"Done. I am good with that. Maybe she will then finally become friends with me!" Miley exclaimed. "Miles you were friends with her for half the year and then she dumped you for Lynda and Suzy! Why do you still want to be friends with her?? It sickens me!' Drew said. "I don't know guys. We weren't really even friends so how could she have dumped me?? I won't believe you until you prove she has done something bad or horribly mean."

"Ladies!!" Miss. Lang yelled. "Why are you still here!! Didn't the nurse tell you that you had to go home to since you were around Penny and Lynda all day?? GO HOME!!"

Walking home

1:25

"What a strange lady!" Drew stated when they were well away from the school and Miss. Lang. "I know! I mean we weren't even around them!!" "I totally agree it doesn't even make sense since Penny and Suzy weren't even sick!!" Emily said. Emma called her mom and she drove them to the mall, telling them to stay out of trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

The mall

The mall

2:00

They first went to GAP and tried on all the hideous clothes. They were laughing so hard at their friends in floor-length shirts and itchy turtlenecks. They finally had had enough fun, so they went to CANDYLAND. While they all filled up on candy and sweets, Emily saw that it was 6:30. Everyone got up to leave when Miley said, "Wait, guys why are we going? If they want us so bad then they can come find us!" She got up and walked out of the store, making her way to Tory Burch. She left the others girls no choice but to follow.

When the girls arrived in Tory Burch, Miley was already gushing over a pair of shoes. "I don't' want to go shoe shopping! Anyone want to wait outside with me?" Emma asked, a begging look on her face. "I will! I don't wear heels anyway." Jackie agreed while she walked out of the store, Emily and Emma in her wake. Leslie and Drew walked up to Miley to see what she was looking at. "Don't you just love these?" Miley gushed, handing the shoe to Leslie so she could look at it. "These are really nice! Are you going to get them because if you do, I want to borrow them!" Drew said as she studied the shoes for flaws. "Yeah, totally. I just called my mom and she said it was ok as long as she could borrow them." Miley responded, a huge smile almost stuck to her face. After she paid, Miley walked out of the store swinging her new 310 Kaden Pump Brown three inch heels in her bag.

When they were out of the store, they saw Emma, Emily and Jackie talking or rather arguing with five girls. They all quickly walked over to hear a girl with dark brown hair, a long sleeve purple dress with purple leggings and green shoes, say, "Oh this must be Miley, the nerd with bad style!" "Excuse me? What's your problem? I don't even know who you are!" Miley replied.

She chuckled when she saw that the girl was wearing the Patent Hutton Green sandal that was on sale in Tory Burch. Not only did the bright green not match the cotton purple fabric, the whole outfit said one thing, "cheap." With a smug look on her face the girl said," Everyone knows who I am, so don't even pretend! I am the Massie Block." Jackie and Emma gave each other a confused look, wondering why this girl thought she was so cool. "I have no clue who that is. None of us do!" Jackie pointed out. The girl rolled her eyes while the rest of her followers just twirled their hair and checked their unpolished nails.

"Just let go of the stupid act because I can see right through it!" Massie said. "OMG! You need to get over the fact that no one knows who you are or why you are here!" Miley said, always the one to speak the truth. "Fine I am going to say this once. We are the stars in Lisi Harrison's book Clique. She changed a lot like my mom and my style and how my friends and I act." Massie explained with a hurtful on her face.

A girl in a GAP dress stepped forward, "Since you don't even know who we are then you probably don't know why we are here." She smugly stepped back as if she had just made a good point. "I totally agree Alicia, good point!" said the only girl with a half decent outfit on, Abercrombie jeans, a Billabong sweatshirt and Puma sneakers. Her bright red/orange hair was pulled back into braids. "Sorry I am not trying to be rude," Emily said, "but who are the rest of you?" Sighing sadly once again, Massie introduced them. The girl with red hair was Dylan, the girl with the GAP dress was Alicia and the other girl with basketball clothes on was Kristen.

Miley, trying to lighten up the mood, said, "So what brings you guys to Easton?" Massie looked at Alicia, who quickly explained. "My cousin called me and said she needed our help. Her name is Rhonda and she is part of a group called the Hotties I think. She said that a group of girls' lead by a girl named Miley, were trying to steal their popularity, so I couldn't let her suffer so I told Massie and here we are." Miley gave her bag to Drew the stepped forward. "Excuse me but first if all, I don't lead them. We are just all friends. And second, we weren't trying to steal their popularity at all! They embarrassed themselves. And last but not least, you shouldn't have just told us that story because now I am going to be watching out for my girls every second. And for you information, you're the only ones who are going to get hurt." With a smirk on her face and her friends faithfully following her, Miley walked out of the mall, people staring every time she passed.

Drew's Mom's car

6:45

On the car ride home, nobody spoke. They were all thinking of what had just happened. Leslie was wondering how Lisa Harrison had made such dorky girls seem so cool and calm in the books. Emma was thinking that she knew Kristen from somewhere but she couldn't place it. Emily was just admiring the scenery outside, not wanting to get in the middle of anything. Drew was just plain amazed at how Miley had stood up for them so proudly. She didn't second guess herself or stop in the middle. She had kept on going strong, and for the first time in Drew's life she felt a little bad for the Hotties. But only because they were going to have to deal with Miley before they could even think about hurting anyone else.

The dead silence was getting to Miley. She wanted to do something about the annoying girls but didn't know what. "Hey do you guys think I was to mean back there? You know, to Massie and her friends?" Miley asked, uncertainty creeping through her. For once, Emily was the one to speak up, "No! Not at all. They deserved everything they got, even if it is technically unfair because we don't know them…" Everyone shifted awkwardly in their seats. "But they had no right to just come up to us and start trying to pick a fight. We weren't even trying to steal the Hotties popularity in the first place so they really have no alibi." Jackie said nodding. "Yeah, I totally agree," Emma replied," I had no clue who they were but the Hotties—" "Are the ones to blame." Emily finished. "I now this sounds mean and all but we need some kind of plan to take the Hotties down. They somehow control all the boys which makes them act weird and everyone is in love with them. One thing I have learned through my years is that when popular people lose their followers, they are nothing." Leslie stopped to take a breath. "Maybe we could learn by reading fashion magazines or watching MTV and E! or maybe shopping once a week. All we really need to do is somehow take over the school our way so people can act and be themselves instead of trying to be cool." Everyone thought about it and thought about it until Emily said," But I don't like shopping." Everyone groaned, sick or Emily excuse to not complete the plan. "So? You can go hang while we pick out your outfits. I think it is a awesome idea! Good job Leslie!" Miley said. They all agreed to the plan and made a schedule on how to spend their weekend so on Monday they could be fierce and amazing. They finally decided on:

Friday: From now til' Saturday, sleepover at Emily and Emma's house.

Saturday: Pick up 11, Everyone goes to the mall at one, Shop til' we drop!!

Sunday: Tryon outfits, make sure they fit, blah blah

Monday: Look FICERE!!

The sleepover was more fun than anyone excepted. They all played basketball them watched Mean Girls and John Tucker Must Die. At one o'clock, Emma and Emily's mom came in, telling them to go to bed. Of course they didn't listen and went to bed at 3 o'clock. Their moms woke them up at eleven, making them pack up their stuff so they could go home and start the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Miley's house

Miley's house

11:30

When Miley got home, she went right back to sleep. Finally at twelve she woke up and took a shower. As she was rubbing in her Herbal Essences Strawberry and Banana shampoo, she started think about what the girls could wear. All the others except for Drew and maybe Emily, had no fashion sense. They didn't care what they wore as long as they were comfortable. But that wouldn't fly with Miley. She was determined to make all of them look as fierce as can be. No one would be able to make fun or even laugh, they would all have to be dumbstruck. She was still thinking when she got out of the shower. Already having established that she would wear pink shoes, Drew something green, Jackie a dress and Emma would be going sailor style. She hadn't come up with Emily and Leslie yet but those were soon to come no doubt.

As she walked into her room, she thought of when Penny had pulled away Sarah, Rhonda and Caitlin after Lynda had panted her. The difference between the way Rhonda and Caitlin left and the way Sarah left was huge. When Rhonda and Caitlin left, they walked willingly but Sarah had had to be pulled. Was it that Sarah was getting sick of the Hotties? Did she want to become friends again? Well if she does, Miley thought, I will gladly give her another chance.

"Hmmm." Miley mumbled as she looked around her walk in closet for something to wear. She was searching for something easy to get out of but it had to be cute. Maybe something Juicy Couture, with a splash of Rayon. She pulled out her brown Bitten by Sarah Jessica Parker tank top with white leaves all across it. This top had been cheap but Miley really liked the style and look of it. It was too precious for a trip to the mall. She put the tank top back and took out her Crystal Rock, "Surf's up" tee shirt. Miley had been one of the first ones to buy it and she had seen Heidi Klum wearing it in a magazine. The bright colorful splashes overlapped each other to make different colors. It was perfect. "Miley, your friends are going to be here in 10 minutes! Hurry up!" Her mom yelled from downstairs. Miley quickly threw on her Dollhouse orange shorts, the tee shirt, her new summer scarf in yellow and her Ann Taylor Loft Rope-handle canvas bag. She ran downstairs, put on her orange Banana Republic Charlize leather sandals and walked out the door.

Car ride & Mall

1:15

"I don't believe in paying twenty dollars for a headband. It just doesn't make sense." Emma argued, stating her side of the conversation. They were arguing about whether in made sense of not that Tory Burch's headbands were fifteen dollars more than Claire's. "Yeah it does make sense because Tory Burch's is a famous designer; Claire's is a tacky jewelry store." Drew replied back. She was not giving up without a fight. "Guys just stop fighting. All we know is that Tory Burch's headbands are twenty dollars and there is nothing we can do about it." Emily said. Trying to change the subject, Jackie said, "By the way, we totally need to go to Guess. They got a whole new shipment in so everything is new and awesome." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Here you go girls! Now remember to behave!" Drew's Mom yelled. "Yeah, yeah, Mom. Whatever you say! Love you bye!" Drew replied while rolling eyes but not before she knew her phone wasn't looking at her.

They all got out of the car and walked into mall. They were all excited about putting their new plan into action. Miley saw the others looking nervous so she took charge. "Ok first we'll go to Guess to find shirts and if not there then Juicy Couture and then Alice and Olivia." Right away, no one looked nervous anymore, as if those words had washed away all their worries.

Everyone walked into Guess. Miley took charge again. "Everyone pick someone else who you think you know their style. We are mostly looking for shirts in here but some pants are fine too. Ok let's get started!" The groups ended up being; Miley and Drew, Leslie and Jackie and then Emily and Emma.

Jackie walked over to the tube top area. She knew that Leslie loved tube tops, especially in bright colors. Before she could start looking, her phone rang. "WE ONLY GOT FOUR MINUTES TO SAVE THE WORLD!" She quickly checked her phone, someone had texted her. That someone was Sarah, from the Hotties.

SillySarah: Hey r u out shopping still??

SpazzzME: idk y do u care??

SillySarah: cuz I need to tell u something!! URGENT

SpazzzME: y would I ever trust u?

SillySarah: cuz I don't like the Hotties they are mean and stupid. No one really likes them and I wish I wasn't part of them!! Does that work for u?

SpazzzME: idk it is just writing. We r still out shopping, y do u need 2 no?

SillySarah: Ok u need to believe me!! Penny hid a camera in Guess cuz she knew u guys would go there. She wants to know what u guys r wearing so she can tell every1 that it is out of style and then u guys will come in wearing it!!

SpazzzME: I might believe u if u tell where the camera is…

SillySarah: in the sunglasses display. gg bye penny is coming.

Jackie made sure no one was looking and the made her way to the sunglasses display. Directly in the middle of the table sat a very visible camera. Jackie laughed to herself at how clueless the Hotties could be. She turned off the camera as Miley called them all back to the middle of the store, wanting to see what they had gotten. Jackie felt bad going back with out anything so she grabbed a random shirt and skirt and ran back to the others.

Before anyone could show off any clothes, Drew made an announcement. "Ok first, who thinks Miley should be the final one to decide what we are wearing? Raise your hands." Everyone but Miley raised their hands. "So it is decided. Let's go girls!" Drew repeated as she stepped forward holding a gray Kaliya top with a scoop neck and black shorts with light gray pinstripes on them. "Omg! Love it! Awesome job, Drew!" Miley decided. Next was Miley, she was holding three things. First, a white off the shoulder shirt. Second, a green jacket and third, a denim mini-skirt. "I love those too! Thanks so much, it is so me!" Drew said. Next was Jackie, she looked nervous for some reason. Leslie looked at the blue and pink tube top with love and the white miniskirt with happiness. With out even talking to her, you could tell she loved it. "Ok then," Miley said," I think she likes it. Leslie's turn." She was carrying a white jean jacket that scooped down and had a collar. "Thanks, I love it!" Jackie said. Emma stepped forward with tan and white stripped tube top and white shorts. "Emma, you know me so well! How did you know?" Everyone laughed and then Emily stepped forward with a sailor style skirt with four copper buttons in two rows. "It's ok. Basketball shorts would look better." Emma said about the girly skirt. Without even replying to her complaint, they all went to go pay


End file.
